The Storybrooke Chatroom
by ButterflyCryx
Summary: Our favorite fairy-tale characters grace the internet—in a non-graceful way, of course. [AFTER NEVERLAND]. Rated K plus for mild cursing and witty banter.
1. Welcome to Hell

**Authors Note: Hey there my lovely fandom! First and foremost, I want to thank all of you who have been messaging me and leaving comments on my RPF, which is linked on my bio. I promise that someway, somehow, I will continue that story. For now, here's a little treat that I've been working on. Leave a review and let me know which stories (besides **_**Behind Closed Doors**_**) that you would like me to continue! Enjoy and as always, Read on!**

* * *

**Character/Username:**

Emma Swan - **YellowSwan28**

Regina Mills - **TheQueen_Bitch**

Mary-Margaret/Snow White - **True_Love7**

David/Prince Charming - **MrCharming09**

Henry Mills - **TheBeliever11**

Ruby/Red Riding Hood - **_RedLipstick**

Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin - **TheDarkOne**

Belle - **AChippedCup93**

Killian Jones/Captain Hook - **TheCaptain_88**

* * *

**Chat #1 - "Welcome to Hell"**

_TheQueen_Bitch has signed in_

_YellowSwan28 has signed in_

**TheQueen_Bitch: **Alright, Swan. What is this?

**YellowSwan28:** It's a chatroom, obviously. And really? You couldn't pick something more... appropriate?

**TheQueen_Bitch:** A chatroom? Why on earth would you send me an invitation to this? And what are you talking about?

**YellowSwan28:** Because, whether you like it or not, we're family now. I thought this would be a good way for all of us to communicate... and I'm talking about your username, Regina. The 'bitch' part is too vulgar.

**TheQueen_Bitch:** Pathetic.

**TheQueen_Bitch:** And no. Not at all.

**YellowSwan28:** Pathetic? Oh c'mon. We might as well try to get along. This is for Henry, after all.

**TheQueen_Bitch: **I'd rather drink the deadliest of poisons.

**YellowSwan28:** That sounds... unpleasant.

**TheQueen_Bitch:** But fine. For Henry.

_True_Love7 has signed in_

**True_Love7:** Hi!

**YellowSwan28:** Hey M&M.

**TheQueen_Bitch:** Let me guess, Snow?

**True_Love7: **Hey Emma! And that's right... I'm guessing you're Regina?

**TheQueen_Bitch:** HA. Leave it to YOU to come up with such an irritating username. I think AnnoyingIdiot1 suits you better.

**YellowSwan28:** Regina...

**True_Love7:** It's okay Em. I can handle her.

**TheQueen_Bitch: **What, no comeback?

**TheQueen_Bitch:** Shame.

_MrCharming09 has signed in_

**MrCharming09**: Hello familia!

**True_Love7:** Hi sweetie! ^_^

**YellowSwan28:** Hello David.

**TheQueen_Bitch:** UGH.

**MrCharming09:** Hello my gorgeous wife ^_^ and hi Emma!

**MrCharming09:** Hello to you too, Regina.

**TheQueen_Bitch:** That was not a greeting, incase you misunderstood.

**True_Love7:** *sigh*

**YellowSwan28:** Uh... yeah. Do you guys know if anyone else is joining?

__RedLipstick has signed in_

**_RedLipstick:** Hey hey hey!

**YellowSwan28:** RUBYYYYY. Hey!

**True_Love7:** Hello moonchild.

**MrCharming09:** Hi Red.

**TheQueen_Bitch:** Is there anyone that is part of this chatroom that I can actually tolerate?

_TheDarkOne has signed in_

**TheDarkOne: **What's this?

**TheQueen_Bitch:** Finally. Hello Gold, welcome to hell.

**_RedLipstick**: Hey everyone! And well then...

**YellowSwan28:** LOL I choked on my coffee when I read that.

**True_Love7:** Really Regina?

**MrCharming09:** No comment.

**TheDarkOne:** Is anyone going to explain to me what this is and why I have been invited to it?

**TheQueen_Bitch:** It's a chatroom, as Ms. Swan says. It's for us to bond and be one big happy family. :D

**YellowSwan28:** Your sarcasm is showing, Regina.

**TheDarkOne: **I see.

**True_Love7:** Well I, for one, REFUSE to deal with your attitude, Regina. We're adults and this is not The Enchanted Forest anymore. So get over it.

**_RedLipstick:** This oughta be good.

**MrCharming09:** Just ignore her, snow. Like all bugs, she'll eventually go away.

**YellowSwan28: ***grabs popcorn*

**TheQueen_Bitch:** Excuse me. Did you say something, farmer boy? Why don't you go tend to some sheep?

**TheQueen_Bitch: **PEASANT.

**TheDarkOne:** Ouch.

**True_Love7:** Oh shut up, Regina.

**MrCharming09**: Is that the best you've got?

**MrCharming09:** HAG.

**YellowSwan28: **Okay I think that's enough for today...

_TheBeliever11 has signed in_

**TheBeliever11:** Hello?

**_RedLipstick:** Hey Henry!

**True_Love7: **Hello sunshine!

**YellowSwan28:** What's up, kid?

**TheQueen_Bitch:** Hello my boy :)

**TheDarkOne:** Hi Henry.

**MrCharming09:** Hey little man.

**TheBeliever11:** WHOA! Hey guys, nice to see that you're all in here...

**TheQueen_Bitch:** Yes my dear. We're all in here. Talking and getting along.

**True_Love7:** Yes, most definitely.

**YellowSwan28:** Watcha been up too, kid?

**TheBeliever11:** Well I was with dad at the beach, hunting for seashells, but then he said he had to go take care of something… so I'm just sitting in the sand.

**TheBeliever11:** Have been for two hours now.

**TheQueen_Bitch:** That IMBECILE. I'll come get you darling, stay put.

_TheQueen_Bitch has signed out_

**YellowSwan28:** WHAT. Henry, I'm so sorry! I'll get him later.

**_RedLipstick:** Aw. :(

**True_Love7:** Just wait until your mother gets there. I'm sure Neal has a good explanation…

**MrCharming09:** Agreed.

**TheBeliever11**: I guess. Well, dad's phone is dying. I wasted his battery playing candy crush. Talk to you all later! Cool chatroom btw.

**YellowSwan28:** Bye kid. I'll pick you up at Regina's tomorrow morning like I promised. Behave and no more magic. I don't want last week's incident to repeat itself.

**TheBeliever11:** Oh c'mon! Mom was teaching me really neat stuff! And it wasn't even dark magic…

**True_Love7:** It doesn't matter Henry. It's still too much for a child like you to handle.

**MrCharming09**: Yeah buddy. Just find something else to do with Regina.

**TheBeliever11:** Shut up. All of you. If Henry wants to learn magic, it is in his birth right to do so. Now excuse me as I poof us back to my mansion. Ta-ta, idiots.

_TheBeliever11 has signed out_

**True_Love7:** Well she lives up to her username, that's for sure.

_True_Love7 has signed out_

**YellowSwan28:** *sigh*

_YellowSwan28 has signed out_

__RedLipstick has signed out_

_MrCharming09 has signed out_

**TheDarkOne:** This is oddly amusing. I think I'll keep it.

_TheDarkOne has signed out_

* * *

**AN: Thoughts? Loved it? Hated it? Thought it was too much/lacking? If you want a character added, leave it in a review! Remember that this is all fun and games. Until next time! ~**


	2. Daddy Charming & The Dangers of Sexting

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! I must say that I am impressed by the feedback this story has received. I would like to thank all of you for your amazing reviews and overall encouragement. Since you have all been so lovely, I am happy to announce that I will be updating my RPF: **_**Behind Closed Doors**_** on Ao3 this weekend! I'm excited to continue, since the feedback for that story has been grand, so thanks once again to those who constantly asked for another chapter (And if you haven't done so, please check it out. Link in my bio). I will also like to say that I will be adding more characters as this story goes on, so look forward to that. Well, enough with my rambling. Here's chat 2! **_**(side note: since they are threatening to delete my story, due to some guidelines, I will be adding dialogue in the next coming chapters). **_**Read and review. ENJOY!**

**Character/Username:**

Emma Swan - **YellowSwan28**

Regina Mills - **TheQueen_Bitch**

Mary-Margaret/Snow White - **True_Love7**

David/Prince Charming - **MrCharming09**

Henry Mills - **TheBeliever11**

Ruby/Red Riding Hood - **_RedLipstick**

Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin - **TheDarkOne**

Belle - **AChippedCup93**

Killian Jones/Captain Hook - **TheCaptain_88**

* * *

**Chat #2: Daddy Charming/The Dangers of Sexting**

_YellowSwan28 has signed in_

_True_Love7 has signed in_

**YellowSwan28:** Yes?

**True_Love7:** Really, Emma? That's how you greet me?

**YellowSwan28:** Um…

**YellowSwan28:** Yes?

**True_Love7:** Well, I asked you to sign on because I want to talk to you about something. I honestly haven't had the courage to ask you in person because I was afraid you'd push me away…

**YellowSwan28:** What is it?

**True_Love7:** I wanted to talk to you about Neal.

**YellowSwan28:** What about him?

**True_Love7:** Have you two been speaking?

**YellowSwan28:** Of course. We do have a kid together, ya' know. How could I not?

**True_Love7:** No, Emma. Like really speaking.

**YellowSwan28:** Mhm.

**True_Love7:** -_-

**YellowSwan28:** What? We have…

_TheQueen_Bitch has signed in_

**TheQueen_Bitch:** Hello?

**TheQueen_Bitch:** How the hell do I sign out of this thing? It signs me in everytime I open the app on my phone.

**YellowSwan28**: Hey Regina, it's okay. Just go to your settings and it should say sign out at the bottom.

**TheQueen_Bitch:** Hello Emma. Thanks.

**TheQueen_Bitch:** Anyone else in here?

**True_Love7:** Hi Regina.

_TheQueen_Bitch has signed out_

**YellowSwan28:** LOL.

**True_Love7:** That was so not funny.

_MrCharming09 has signed in_

**MrCharming09:** Hey, is Snow in here?

**True_Love7:** Hi honey! Yes, what's wrong?

**YellowSwan28:** Hey dad.

**MrCharming09:** Hey princess! And nothing, I went looking for you at Granny's but they told me you left about an hour before. You home?

**True_Love7:** Since when did that happen…?

**YellowSwan28:** Since when did what happen?

**True_Love7:** "dad"…?

**MrCharming09:** Snow… don't take it personal.

**YellowSwan28:** I gotta go. I'll talk to you two later.

**True_Love7:** Emma wait.

_YellowSwan28 has signed out_

**MrCharming09:** You shouldn't have done that.

**True_Love7:** Well I wouldn't have if she just called me mom.

**True_Love7:** :(

**MrCharming09:** Give it time. Me and Emma discussed it. You'll be fine.

**True_Love7:** Well that's just fantastic.

**True_Love7:** She adores you, David.

**True_Love7:** I gave birth to her and she hardly even speaks to me.

**MrCharming09:** Snow, relax. I'm on my way home. See you soon. I love you.

**True_Love7:** I love you too.

_MrCharming09 signs out_

_True_Love7 signs out_

* * *

_*three hours later*_

_AChippedCup93 has signed in_

_TheDarkOne has signed in_

**AChippedCup93:** Rumple?

**TheDarkOne:** Hello beautiful.

**TheDarkOne:** ^_^

**AChippedCup93:** This is what you wanted me to see? A chatroom?

**TheDarkOne:** Yes, the charmings want you to take part in it. Ms. Swan's idea.

**AChippedCup93:** Interesting. No one else is in here, right?

**TheDarkOne:** No, but they use it from time to time. How's the library?

**AChippedCup93:** Lovely. Come down when your done with the shop. I've got a surprise for you.

**AChippedCup93:** ;)

**TheDarkOne:** Do you now? *licks lips*

**AChippedCup93:** Yes, my love.

**AChippedCup93:** It involves lace.

_-Regina, just realizing she was signed in, notices the conversation and comments on it-_

**TheQueen_Bitch:** DISGUSTING.

**TheQueen_Bitch:** You repulsive beings should be ashamed of yourselves!

**AChippedCup93:** Regina, oh my. I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were in here.

**TheDarkOne:** How the hell were you signed in all of this time?

**TheQueen_Bitch:** I didn't even know I was signed in either. My phone just started to receive your messages.

**TheQueen_Bitch:** This stupid thing has been doing this all day.

**TheQueen_Bitch:** How fortunate am I.

**TheDarkOne:** Sign out Belle. I'll see you later.

_AChippedCup93 has signed out_

**TheQueen_Bitch:** Glad to know that one of us still gets in on the action.

**TheQueen_Bitch:** Hahahahahahahahaha!

**TheDarkOne:** Shut up.

**TheDarkOne:** What have you been up to, Queen?

**TheQueen_Bitch:** Staying with Henry at the moment. We were just playing a magic game. You?

**TheQueen_Bitch:** Besides your dirty talks with Ms. Beauty, of course.

**TheDarkOne:** Will you let it go? Say this to no one. Understood?

**TheQueen_Bitch:** Whatever, imp.

_TheDarkOne has signed out_

_-Regina screenshots the convo-_

* * *

**Author's Note: What did you think? SwanQueen, Hook being Hook, and some new characters are coming up! Stay tuned!**


End file.
